C O N C L U D E
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Dirimu. Memang selalu teduh, 'tak pernah terbayangkan oleh diriku bagaimana jadinya bila dirimu menjadi bersinar/Dirimu. Memang anggun, 'tak bisa terbayangkan oleh diriku apabila malam menjadi riang/Dirimu. Ah segala yang ada di dirimu terlalu indah untuk di ubah dan memang tidak akan pernah berubah/Tapi, bisakah dirimu melihat diriku dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda dari/RnR?


_Dirimu. Memang selalu teduh, 'tak pernah terbayangkan oleh diriku bagaimana jadinya bila dirimu menjadi bersinar._

_Dirimu. Memang anggun, 'tak bisa terbayangkan oleh diriku apabila malam menjadi riang._

_Dirimu. Ah segala yang ada di dirimu terlalu indah untuk di ubah dan memang tidak akan pernah berubah._

_Tapi, bisakah dirimu melihat diriku dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda dari waktu 'dahulu'?_

.

.

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

** © Takamura Akashi**

**Mystery/Hurt/Comfort**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Dark Chara, Death Chara, OC, One shoot, Anything on this fict is fiction , And all warnings not I'm write_**

**NaruHina**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

** E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, lihat lah aku disini. Aku selalu berada di dekatmu. Boleh kau bilang aku adalah stalker mu. Tapi bagi ku aku adalah penjaga mu. Bila mana kau bersedih, tengoklah aku yang ada disini. Aku akan segera menenangkanmu.

Tapi semua itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Kau, dia, dan dirinya terlalu berat untuk ku memasuki duniamu. Kau dan dia adalah satu, dengan dirinya sebagai pelengkap mu dan dia. Dirinya adalah malaikat kecilmu, yang selalu kau jaga dan kau beri senyuman hangat mu.

Andai aku bisa menyentuhmu, akan ku dekap kau sehangat mungkin. Andai aku bukan diriku, andai dia adalah diriku, dan andai diriku adalah dia. Semua hanyalah perandaian yang semu.

"Hatsu-_chan_, ayo suap aaa... hihi anak pintar," sekarang kau tengah bersama dirinya, dan tidak ada dia di dekatmu. Mungkin jika ini waktu yang tepat, aku akan menghampiri mu dan bercengkrama dengan mu. Tapi itu hanya jika itu 'waktu yang tepat'.

"Hinata, jangan bawa Hatsu terlalu lama diluar. Dia bisa masuk angin, ini sudah sore. Makannya di dalam saja," dia mengintrupsi dirimu yang tengah bersama dirinya. Aku kesal, aku masih ingin melihatmu. Meskipun hanya melihatmu dari balik pohon ini, aku sudah sangat senang.

"Ah, gomen ne Sasuke-_kun_," sekarang dirimu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan ku. Dengan ini aku harus kembali ke tempatku, dan datang lagi besok. Ah, aku lupa besok mungkin adalah 'waktu yang tepat'. Aku menjadi sangat tidak sabar untuk hari esok. Tunggulah diriku Hime ku, aku akan 'mengunjungimu'.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini indah," aku melihat sekelilingku yang sekarang ini adalah sebuah kamar. Kamar yang telah ku siapkan untuk sesuatu yang sangat spesial. Disini terdapat sebuah tabung kaca besar yang berisi bahan pengawet dan tanaman bunga yang berada hampir si seluruh kamar ini.

Sembari menyentuh tabung itu, aku tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar sekali, perasaan senang sangat membuncah di dalam dadaku saat ini. "Akhirnya barang ku yang berharga akan berada disini sebentar lagi," aku kemudian berjalan menuju beranda kamar, terhampar pemandangan halaman yang luas. Aku terdiam di balkon kamar, tanpa ekspresi. Di bawah siraman sinar bulan, surai pirang ku sedikit berkilau.

Netra sapphire ku menutup, melintas segala memori, harapan, dan impian di masa lalu. Sakit, hanya itu yang terjadi jika aku mengingat hal 'itu'. Jika bisa mengulang waktu, aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Ah, apa yang kukatakan huh? Toh sebentar lagi aku bisa mendapatkan barangku kembali. Ya, pasti.

.

.

.

"Hati-Hati ya Sasuke-kun kalau sudah sampai ke Taippei telepon aku," kau tersenyum kepadanya di depan pintu rumah mu. Kau sedang berbincang dengan dia yang sebentar lagi akan pergi.

"Hn. Kau juga jaga kesehatan mu dan Hatsu. Baik-baik di rumah ok?" dia tampak sangat overprotektif terhadapmu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, sungguh bahagia nya dirimu sekarang.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun," kau masih saja melambaikan tanganmu kepada taksi yang sudah melaju kencang menuju bandara. Beberapa menit kemudian, kau menyudahkan lambaian tanganmu dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah mu.

Dan dengan ini sekarang adalah 'waktu yang tepat' untuk menghampiri mu. Tunggu aku Hime, aku akan datang untukmu.

.

.

.

**Ting Tong**

"Iya! Sebentar," suara lembutmu terdengar dari dalam rumah menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar. Aku kemudian menunduk, aku terlalu gugup untuk saat ini. Heh? Aku gugup? Hanya bercanda, tapi aku benar-benar menunduk karena sekarang ini aku tengah menyeringai lebar. Dan aku takut itu akan mengejutkan mu jikalau dirimu tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

**Cklek**

"Ya? umm.. eeto~ anda siapa ya?" kau bertanya aku siapa? Huh sungguh sakitnya aku. Padahal dulu kau akan langsung tahu aku ini siapa. Waktu memang mudah menghapus ingatan mu ya? atau kah kau memang sengaja melupakan ku, Hime?

"Ano~ apa ada sesuatu yang penting tuan?" tuan heh? aku tak sadar jika aku ini sekarang adalah pria berumur 30 tahun. Aku semakin tidak sabar reaksimu jika aku menegakkan kepala ku. Pasti akan menyenangkan, iya kan?

Lalu aku menengakkan kepalaku, dan tersenyum kepada dirimu. Terlihat sekali ekspresi kaget mu kemudian. Benar dugaan ku ini pasti menyenangkan.

"Ohayou Hime." dengan masih memanggilmu dengan panggilan Hime aku memberi salam agar terkesan sopan. Aku ini tidak mau dianggap tamu tidak sopan jika tidak memberi salam, benar kan?

"K-kau... Na-Naruto?! Ba-bagaimana bisa kau—"

Sesuai dugaanku, kau pasti akan menanyakan itu, "Aku kembali untuk mu Hime. Aku tidak pernah pergi, aku hanya menghilang sementara."

Dirimy menangis? "Hiks ta-tapi aku tidak bisa kembali untukmu Naruto hiks hiks,"

"Aku tau. Makanya aku datang ke sini untuk membawa mu kembali, jika kau tidak bisa kembali sendiri ke padaku." Seringai mulai muncul di bibir ku dan membuat netra ametysth mu terbelalak lebar. Aku tau pasti sekarang ini dirimu mulai takut.

"Aku mohon aku tidak bisa, maaf Naruto!" baru saja dirimu ingin menutup pintu, aku langsung menahan nya dengan kedua tangan ku. Dan kemudian kudorong dengan keras hinggga pintu itu terbuka dan dirimu terjatuh. Dirimu tampak sangat ketakutan, dan baru saja dirimu akan lari diriku langsung memegang tangan mu.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Le—" aku lalu memberikan saputangan yang sudah diberi obat bius ke hidungmu, agar dirimu bisa tenang. Dan benar saja tidak lama kemudian, kau langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Diriku tersenyum senang. Dan sekarang aku akan membawa mu ketempatku, Hime.

.

.

.

"Dengan satu suntikan ini maka dirimu akan tertidur selamanya dan dirimu akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Hime." sembari mengelus pipinya aku tersenyum lembut dan kemudian menyuntikkan sebuah cairan ke dalam tubuh mu yang tengah 'tak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya, dengan ini dirimu adalah milikku selamanya. Dirimu akan selalu terdtidur di dalam balutan gaun lavender di dalam tabung yang ada di kamar ini. Kamar tempat dulu kita sering berdua, Hime.

Pada akhirnya, kau juga akan menjadi milikku Hime, ya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Owari Ka?_**

* * *

Okay gara-ara otak Taka lagi absurd akibat PR menumpuk akhirnya jadilah fict abal nan absurd ini. Mohon maaf untuk fict Love You, Love Pudding belum bisa di lanjutkan karena pikiran Taka lagi belum Fresh. Taka maunya kisah cinta yang Fresh jadi nya Taka mesti nunggu sampai otak Taka Fresh juga haha #plak.

Hoho kalau kalian suka buka wattpad juga mampir-mampir ke akun **Kenvam_Kingdom** ya! itu akun colab ku sama sahabatku! Disitu aku juga yang buat cerita dengan pen name Frea. Dan Alexa (pen name) sahabatku sebagai editor nya~ #promosi eh? #plak

Oh ya tolong beri masukkan untuk fict ini, jika ada kekurangan atau kelebihannya(?) ya! ini fict gk Taka baca ulang jadi mohon maaf juga jika ada kata-kata yang absurd pake banget #bow. Oh ya mohon jangan flame please? Akhir kata...

Review please? :3


End file.
